1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid-type developing device that develops an electrostatic latent image formed on a latent image holding member using toner dispersed within a medium.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, in electrophotography or electrostatic recording, a liquid-type developing device has been known that develops an electrostatic latent image using liquid-type developing agent that includes toner particles and a liquid medium to disperse those toner particles.
In this type of liquid-type developing device, for instance, the liquid-type developer is held on the surface of a roller shaped developing agent holding member called a developing roller, fed to opposing portions of a photoreceptor drum which is the electrostatic latent image holding member after which the electrostatic latent image is developed.
When the electrostatic latent image is developed by means of the liquid-type developing device, a layer of liquid-type developer with uniform density must be formed on the surface of the developing roller. Thus, there is a possibility the image may degrade if the state or density of the layer of developing agent retained on the surface of the developing roller changes.